Blue Monday
by Jacks-girl-so-no-Touchie
Summary: A Yaoi, Growing up in an abusive family isn’t all that fun for a young, delicate and beautiful... Male? But when someone falls in love and decides to take a stand things start to take on in a major twist.
1. Default Chapter

Blue Monday

  


** I've always been weaker than him, and he's always treated me like shit, always... a worthless female wannabe is what he called me last night, and my nickname is faggot. Sure, I'll admit it, I like wearing women's clothes, is that so wrong? Is that why he should hate me so much? I wear makeup and I wear cute clothes... I like puppies and kittens and the color pink... But is that why he should hate me? It doesn't seem that a father should hate his son so much... Just because his son likes other men... I don't understand... I still love him though... Enough to not tell anyone of how he treats me... Or of how he touches me.... How he hits me, and yells at me, and kisses me, and rapes me... And yet... I'm still talking about my father... ** 

Vegeta stands up and walks out of the classroom when he heard the 3rd period bell ring, walking quickly through the halls trying his hardest not to bump into anyone while he was heading to his locker and organizing his stuff; when all of the sudden, BAM! He fell hard on the ground all of his papers flying everywhere.

"Well, well, well, Look who it is, it's the precious little lady, pardon me Vegeta but isn't it about time for your bodily orgasm of the day?" 

Vegeta sickly looked up to see the oldest and toughest kid in the school; Jann Jann, a tall muscular football player, reaching up to 6 foot 7 inches tall with short blond hair and big green eyes.

"I'm gonna kick the shit out of you little girl!" Jann Jann smiled stepping up to Vegeta while he cracked his knuckles.

  


* Not paying much attention to where I'm going or what I'm doing has always been one of my weaknesses... Never doing anything to help the one I care for is what I plan on never doing... But not being there at the right time is what always ends up happening... Like now... The 3rd period bell just rang and I'm running late, quickly walking down hall 14, trying my hardest not to trip, I begin to hear the loud sound of kicking... My ears are sharp so I can hear the kicking is against human flesh covered in a blue t-shirt with a silver chain necklace with a heart on it around a neck... *

  


Goku sighed walking down the hall and following the sound stopping in hall 16 at the scene of a young girl being kicked in the corner by two seniors, "Pathetic..."

The two guys sharply turned and looked at Goku with the hint of surprise seen in both of their eyes, "Ahh... You have a mouth on you kid..." One of the men said.

Goku smiled widely, dropping his stuff on the floor and quickly braced his self, "The name is Goku, now... Would you be so kind as to telling me why you are hurting this young girl? ... And in here I could've sworn that was illegal..."

One guy with blond hair growled, "This isn't a girl, you idiot... It's Vegeta... Oh come on... Don't tell me you don't know who he is... It would figure... You must be feeling privileged not to have to know this little faggot-like excuse of a male...."

Goku growled and looked down at Vegeta...

  


* It was him, I knew it, I had that feeling that it would be him... My star... He's the one true person that I wanted to care for, the only person that ever made me want to live, the one person that I can keep a straight train of thought on... And here he was, here he was; just like I said he would be, here he is and he's being hurt... He's the one person and only person that I've ever wanted... My love, my soul-mate, the one I am one with and yet so far away from... I have to stop them from ever hurting him again... I have to do this... I'm going to stand up; I'm finally going to take a stand for the one I care for... And not even my mother will stop me from having him... *

  


Goku clenched his fists in rage and slammed one into Jann Jann's face.

Vegeta looked up at Goku and gasped in fear watching as Goku made short of the two men.

  


**Why is he here? Why does he want to help me? Is he playing some kind of a joke? Maybe he wants to hurt me afterwards... Yeah, that's it... He wants to have the honors of beating me, he wants to see me cry... Maybe he's going to help me... No, that couldn't be it, why would he, of all people, want to help me? He's so popular... And so... Straight... Why would he help some stupid-gay faggot just out of reality... It's stupid of him, and it's not like anyone that brushes their hair twenty-four seven to want to help me... Let alone touch me... Or stick up for me.. That's just not the way this world runs, it's totally against human rules...**

  


Finally finishing the beating-the-shit-out-of-Jann-Jann-and-his-friend-and-then-watching-as-the-two-big-bad-guys-ran-off-to-class scene; Goku picked up his stuff and turning around, he quickly ran to Vegeta's side, "Are you ok?"

Vegeta slowly sat up holding his stomach in pain and looked in surprise as Goku silently knelt down beside him, "Your not going to hurt me too?" 

"Of course not! ... How could I?" Goku shouted silently helping Vegeta up onto his feet and then looking at the young 10th grader, "I would never do that to... To you..."

Vegeta gasped as he looked into Goku's eyes, "But why? Your popular... You helping me will totally wipe out your reputation...Why would you want to risk everything you've done for something so small and so... Not important?"

Goku frowned as he helped Vegeta into the elevator and clicked the button for the first floor, "So your saying the love for another is not a big enough reason for a reputation loss?"

Vegeta looked up at Goku with a gasp of surprise and stared into his eyes.

Goku smiled softly leaning down, placing his big hand on pale white skin and drawing Vegeta into a lightly soft kiss, slowly pulling away he frowned and looked down at the floor, "I'm madly in love with you... Vegeta... I always have been..." 

Vegeta smiled and with a sweet smiled he leaned up and kissed Goku, "Do you mean this?"

"Yes... Every since the 4th grade... I have been wanting you, and thinking of you, and hoping that one day I could finally and truly tell you how I felt without lying to you.. . Or hurting you..." Goku said and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's slim waist.

Vegeta was now close to tears and he hugged Goku, wrapping his arms around Goku's neck and pulled him into yet; another kiss.


	2. In Loving Memory

Losing Something

It feels like an empty hole

Something you can't fill with food

Eating at your soul

It changes your every move

What you do; depends on it

What you say; it has chosen

It hurts your friends and gets you in shit

When it wants; it leaves you frozen

Anyone can give it to you

It's inside everyone you know

You want it as much as anything else

You don't have it though

Your family thinks you just want attention

But you know it's something wrong

It hurts too, but that's something you don't mention

So killing yourself was right all along.

KaKaVegeGurl

Kimi (JGSNT) was a very good friend... I knew her for 8 years full... Nearly one day ago she committed suicide... May she now rest in peace... Goodbye Kimi...

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
